Bullies
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: The Supernovas are the worst bullies in the country and are forced to enter a rehabilitation program, specially two very dangerous Ds. What's going to happen with those delinquents, the ones that learned on their own and the ones with strange families? Is the camp still going to be in it's place when the classes start again? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's see us the next week with a new season as we rehabilitated some new young bullies! Good bye and good night!" finished the man before the cameras went off. He smiled again, thinking about how good it was to be able to help the people and at the same time entertain them with his program of rehabilitation for teen bullies. "Next school we will be seeing is… Raftel High School!"

"Hey, Guy!" called his producer with the information for his and his team of teacher's new project. Everybody meet around a table where he opened the expedient for them to see. "Now, this school will be tougher than the others, they have one of the worst bullying problems in the whole country and the staff already lost their authority a long ago."

"Don't worry, we will have everything under control" assured one of the teachers, Stacy. "Do you have any idea of how many gangs are there and who are the leaders? Because if you rehabilitate the leaders the others will do it too"

"Well…"

-In the school-

A student was searching for a place to park his car and finally found one. He was about to park when a big bright yellow limo got in the way, almost making him hit another vehicle. From the limo emerged a teen with tattoos all over his body and two other boys, both wearing hats, and a big white dog, looking at all the presents like they were beneath his paws. The leader stopped in front of him and kicked his old car.

"Careful with that thing, you are going to ruin my limo's pain, stupid-ya" said Law, while Penguin and Shachi laughed. Bepo started to growl at him before getting into the limo again, ready for his day at the dog's spa. The three boys left to their classes after leaving the kid shivering, now that one of the worst groups of bullies found their victim for the day. They continue walking until they reached the corridor, where a group of gothic looking teens were taking their homework away from the nerds. Law walked directly to the redheaded leader and kissed him on the lips. "Finishes scaring those sheep, Eustass-ya?"

"Yeah, I have mine, Killer's, Wire's and Heat's homework" smiled evilly Kid, putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "What do you think about us skipping the first class to play in the bathroom?"

"It sounds good… but I will have to pass. Some of us like to study, you know…"

"Torao!" Monkey D. Luffy appeared, throwing Trafalgar to the ground. He released a groan, why does cousins have to exist? Despite being adopted at an early age, he started having some contact with his biological distant family a few years ago, getting to know that Mugiwara and his brothers were his cousins. It was not an idea he liked.

"Mugiwara-ya…" he started.

"Oh, it's that food? I want some! Give me some!" and the kid started running towards his unfortunate victim just at the same time as Jewelry Bonney did a very similar thing with some boys near them.

"Give me your food or pay the consequences, dumbasses!" she yelled, hovering over the teens, that gave away their precious lunch. She started laughing and walked away, punching more teenagers out of her way. Kid laughed and helped Law up, he really loved this school. The teachers were too terrified of them to try and control their students. The silver eyed teen dusted his pants and sent each of his friends to their classroom before going with Kid to their own.

In another place, Urouge was using other teens as punching bags and stealing their lunched while Apoo forced a tied up group of other students to listen to his new music at full volume (which will bore holes in their eardrums). Zoro was lost, but he solved the problem by putting his sword in some kid's throat. When he finally reunited with his crew, he found Nami using them as an excuse to milk the money out of the whole student corp.

"Nobody is going to stop me" she said when he asked an explanation. He only lifted his shoulders and started drinking alcohol stolen from one of the teachers.

In the front of the school, Basil Hawkins was letting his friends beat the poor unfortunate souls that according to his cards were going to suffer today while his boyfriend, Drake, was using the same method to make some of the arts and crafts kids to make him some dinosaur models. The dino lover asked the blond if they could go to a bathroom and be naughty. Hawkins just raised an eyebrow and asked his cards, finally agreeing.

"Keep up with that, we are going to be back in some minutes" said Drake, leaving with the other.

-Back with the TV crew-

"So… this kids are called Supernova because they are the worst kind of bullies in all the country, no?" asked Guy, looking at the photographs. "Well, the first step is contacting the parents and let them know we want to help their children… have you talked to the school yet?"

"They don't want to know anything about this" answered the producer. "Apparently they gave up trying to control them long ago and now they let them do what they pleased"

"That's really bad, no wonder the kids are so… violent"

"Can we talk to the principal face to face?" asked the team leader.

"He should be in his office right now but… he didn't believe that this is going to do anything to straight up his students. He says… that this will only encourage them to be more problematic than before"

"Bullshit"

"Yeah, that's what I said too" Oh, how wrong they were…

-In the school-

"Please, the Supernova come to the principal's office" called the scared man, covering behind his desk in fear. He looked again at the camera man and the leader of the team, that were standing in front of him. "Are you sure you want to do this? Some of this people have… problematic families"

"We want to save them from a future of delinquency" stated Guy. "You better start calling their parents"

"Let them do it"

Finally the kids were into the office and sat down in the chairs that were put in there, a little bit confused for the situation at hand. Then they were explained why all the camera were there.

"Rehabilitation Camp for Bullies? That lame Tv program?" asked a disbelieved Law. "Look, if you want money…"

"We want you to stop tormenting your schoolmates, it's not funny" said a very serious Guy. "To you might be, but not to them. And you don't know the kind of living you are heading to if you keep doing this"

"But my brothers taught me that and they aren't bad" said an innocent Luffy, forgetting that his brothers were workless and still live at this grandfather's house… just like his father.

"Mugiwara-ya, I don't think your brothers are the best example of being fine after leaving the school" stated Law, who knew both. "I demand a lawyer, I'm innocent until my uncle's lawyers prove contrary"

"This is not a criminal case, you know?"

"I don't wanna go to a fucking camp for all my summer, there is a private island waiting for me and Eustass-ya in our summer! Do you even know how many times I have to ask for it before my wish was granted?"

"Rich kid, no?" asked guy. Law stared at him defiantly. "Figures, every summer there is one" Guy sighed. "It's enough conversation, now call your parents. One by one, please" they did so until they reached Luffy, who pulled out his Cell phone and called home.

-In the D. house-

"Marco, no, it tickles…" said Ace, lying in the bed with his boyfriend after some passionate lovemaking. The best part of being without work was that he could enjoy most of the day with his beloved… not that Oyaji or his Gramps think it was a good idea. Well, it was their lives and the old man already had something for him after this summer. They started kissing, but were interrupted when the phone rang.

"You have to answer, yoi" told Marco when the ringing begin to bother him. The raven resisted, but in the end give in, angry too.

"What do you want?!" snapped Ace. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"Ace? I'm in trouble!" was Luffy's greeting. The expression on Ace's face changed immediately, switching on the overprotective big brother's mode. "They wanted to send to some kind of camp for the summer and I don't wanna go!"

"Hold in there! I'm coming to rescue you!" yelled the older sibling. "And I will call the heavy weaponry! Don't worry, I will be there in some minutes!"

"I'm coming with you yoi" said Marco once it was a fact that his morning of sex was over thanks to whatever problem Luffy has thrown himself into this time. Ace gave him an apologetic face, but he just smiled. "Don't worry, I'm more than used to be in the principal's office or… don't you remember our school's years? We even entered that place to have sex over his desk"

"Good times" Ace returned his smile and pulled out his own cell phone. "Sorry, but I have to organize a family meeting"

"Oh, scary. Hope those guys have armors"

-A few seconds later-

"WHAT?!" asked Monkey D. Garp, after receiving a call from his eldest grandson, then groaned. "Should have known that Dragon wasn't going to able to keep a kid in line with how he is"

"So…"

"So? Nothing of so! I'm going there to beat some manners into the four of you and that's final!" the vice admiral hanged before going out of the place, grumbling about troublemaking grandsons and rebellious sons.

-In the middle of a protest-

Sabo was doing the same thing he did all the time that the government have a big reunion with his adoptive father when he received a call from Ace. He got out of the crow to answer his phone. His face turned first confused and then worried after hearing the explanation his older brother gave of what was happening with Luffy.

"Can you repeat? Are they really sure they want to take him to that awful place? They wouldn't last a minute with him under his care!" screamed the blue wearing man. "You know, go ahead, we will be there shortly" he turned around. "Hey, Dragon! Luffy needs us!"

"What happened this time?" asked the revolutionary, putting down his sign.

"You will see when we get there"

-Law's turn-

"Sorry, my dad and granddad are out of the city for the time being" smiled the confident teen.

"They couldn't leave you alone" said Guy, a little bit worried. A rich kid alone in the city with daddy's golden card and a yellow limo could be trouble, especially if he was a bully like Law. "You should have someone to take care of you"

"Please tell me that they left you alone" begged the principal, already trying on some kind of medieval armor, too heavy for him.

"I'm staying with my uncle if you might know"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed in fear the poor man, hiding under his desk.

"Don't be so melodramatic" rolled his eyes Law and took out his phone.

-In a pink mansion-

Donquixote Doflamingo was sleeping in his very comfortable (and expensive) big bed accompanied with his lover until the phone ranged. No one that was no family knew his personal phone (being a mafia lord has some advantages) so he picked up the pink and fluffy thing, answering while Crocodile groaned near him.

"Hello?" he said groggily. He woke up entirely when he heard who it was. "Law-chan! You never call this time of the day! Do you need something? I can give you the golden card and the limo to go to the shopping…"

"I'm not skipping class" answered the aspirant doctor. "And for your first question, I need something… A lawyer! Here are some people of the Tv accusing me of something!"

"And they think that they can do something to my precious nephew? Fufufufufufu, they should be crazy" he shook Crocodile awake. "Croco-chan, get up and dress. We are going to Law's school to fix some problem. Call Baroque Work's legal team."

"Doflamingo, what the hell did your nephew do now?" asked the reptilian, getting up.

"Nothing that cannot be taken care of. Fufufufufufufufufufu"

-Back in the school-

"Ready" said Law, seeing the cameras filming the parents entering the office. They were not really happy, but the teens didn't seem to care. The doors were opened once again when a certain freckled young man and his blond boyfriend entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Lu" apologized Ace, struggling with the shirt he was wearing… opened in the front. Marco was calmly by his side, showing his big tattoo in the chest. "What are you trying to do to my precious little brother?!" he screamed at the cameras.

"Mister Portgas? Mister Newgate?" asked the principal, getting out of his hide for a few seconds before hiding again. He wasn't happy of seeing two of his worst students there again.

"The same, yoi" the doors banged again and there were Dragon and Sabo, with everything and anti government signs on their shoulders.

"What do you want to do with my son?" he asked, angry. They didn't have to time to retort, because the walk was punched through and there was Garp, looking like a raging beast.

"LUFYY! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, YOU IDIOT?!" he screamed. All the people in the room was looking at the unconventional family, trying to decide if they were abusive or just some kind of crazy.

"Fufufufufu, that's some hole" they heard a voice before the doors were opened by two men, one with steak on his face and the other with a baby outfit. A maid extended a red carpet and in walked two of the worst mafia bosses of the city. "Law-chan! I'm here to fix the problem!"

"Aleluya" said the teen sarcastically.

"Hello, I'm the owner of Baroque Works, Mr. Crocodile, and this is my enterprise legal team: Mr. one, Mr. two, Mr. three…"

"Mister Crocodile, we are not here because of a crime, we are here because your nephew's behavior on school and…" started guy.

"He is not my nephew, it's his" answered the reptilian, sitting down in a chair. "He did good this time, Doffy"

"I haven't done anything!"

"If he says that I believe him. Fufufufufufu" said Doflamingo.

"Mister…"

"Donquixote, Donquixote Doflamingo"

"Mister Donquixote, we are talking about your nephew's violent behavior towards his schoolmates and the cruel pranks he made to have fun"

"I don't believe that Law-chan did that, he has better things to do. Like the advanced classes that I paid to him"

"Spoiling your nephew is not the answer" said a serious Guy. "And my record says that he indeed did some nasty things to some of the other kids, like dissecting their pets in the lab"

"Seriously? That was lame, Law, I did better when I was ten, fufufufufufu"

"Cora-san said that you were a bad example and not to take after you, Donquixote-ya"

"Roci said that?"

"And Sengoku ji-chan too"

"Hum, stupid bakas" muttered Doflamingo, crossing his arms. "But that didn't change anything. Law isn't going. My brother left him in my care and I will not let you take him"

"Thank you. See, I'm not going"

"Do you heard that?" said Crocodile, holding a pink cell phone. He was video calling someone, Donquixote Rocinante.

"Hey Roci/ Cora-san"

"I'm death serious, Law, Doffy. You are going, I'm giving my permission" then Rocinante hanged, having still work to do.

"That was necessary?"

"For my amusement yes"

"Luffy is not going" said Dragon.

"Of course he is" said Garp. His son stared at him in disbelief. "Look, Dragon, if I have done the same to you maybe you wouldn't be what you are now"

"But you have not the final say, I'm the father" reminded him the revolutionary, helped by his adoptive sons. The D. family fought until they were warned by Guy, telling them that he would have to take this to the minor court, something they can't afford.

"I'm sorry, Lu" said a crying Ace, hugging the younger raven.

"Don't worry, it can be fun, shishishishishishi"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the other part, hope you like it!

"Goodbye" said Drake to his father, Diez Barrels, that was drunk in the couch. For the tenth time that week… That was the reason he liked the streets more than home, and Basil of course. He enjoyed his afternoons with Basil more than any other day. The dino lover sat besides his boyfriend and put an arm around him. "What do you think is going to happen when we reach those crazy psychos home?"

"My cards say… no idea, they are too impredictable" said Hawkins, looking surprised for once. Drake sighed and looked through the window.

"This is going to be a very long summer" … and sexless, he wanted to add, but better not in front of the cameras.

-In The Monkey D. residence-

"Where is ji-chan?" asked Luffy quietly for once. He didn´t want to receive a Fist of Love from his grandfather before going to that hell on earth (Ace´s words, not his).

"He had a narcolepsy fit after eating three boxes of donuts and we put him on his bed… and chained him with car proof ropes just in case" answered Sabo, putting his arms around the little one while weeping. "I don't want you to go!"

"Me neither! He could be run over by a car or eaten by a bear for all we know!" cried Ace, hugging the younger raven. Dragon shook his head, they were too overprotective. Well… just in case he installed a chip in his son´s arm that will give him his global position anywhere he is. And he has a television, so if something happened to his boy he would use his father as a bulldozer to crush those idiots from the program (he was worse than an actual one).

"Ace, Sabo, Dad, the bus is here" said the teen and ran towards it. Sometimes his family could be too overprotective even for himself. "Oh, and tell Uncle Shanks I said hi!"

"Yeah… uncle Shanks" muttered Dragon. Shanks was an old friend of himself and Luffy´s very overprotective godfather. He lived on another city, so he didn´t see the boys as much as he did before, but when he did… well, the wild parties he threw were legendary and the kids enjoyed them so much. He just hoped that Mihawk, the redhead´s husband, was there to stop his maniac friend or the house would fall over them… again.

"You know, I would pay to see what Torao is going to do avoid being taken there" whispered the blond to his older brother and he nodded.

-In the Donquixote Manor-

"He won´t open the door" answered Doflamingo with a smile on his face while Crocodile shook his head. The brat locked his door and chained himself to a column just to avoid being taken to the Rehabilitation Camp.

"Law, you have to do this, it´s for your own good" said one of the guides.

"I don´t want!" screamed Trafalgar. He knew he was behaving like a spoiled brat, but he didn´t have any other option. He didn´t want to go, he have something planned and was going to do that. Beside… cars didn´t prove itselfs. Just in that moment a limo appeared and out went two persons, one with blond hair and a strange hat and other with afro and glasses.

"Law! We are home to say goodbye!" Crap! Cora-san and Sengoku were home.

"I´m not going to leave!" answered the raven, surprising his father. The last time his beloved little son threw a tantrum was when he was five and wanted the white puppy he admired for months. And he got what he wanted… but not now! He had to be a firmer father!

"Law, seriously! You are going!"

"No!"

"Argh!" Rocinante started going up the stairs from his brother´s manor, horrified of the overuse of pink. Who in the Seven levels of hell was the interior decorator from that place? Maybe the same older blond. He banged on his adoptive child´s door. "Law! Open this door!"

"I´m chained! I can´t!" was the brilliant answer.

"What the… grrrr" Corazon lifted a foot to throw a kick, but lost balance and felt through the corridor and downstairs, in front of his unamused family members.

"We need a doctor" commented Doflamingo as if he was observing the weather.

"See! Who is going to heal all the injuries Cora-san managed to do to himself each day!"

"A certified doctor! Even if you are better…" answered the father, getting up with a back pain. He was going to make that boy go even if he needed to break that door…

-Ten minutes after-

Law was finally forced to enter the bus and, waving goodbye to his beloved Beppo, they took off. He sat down next to his boyfriend, grumping and crossing his arms. He was in a bad mood, he even reduced himself to act as the spoiled rich brat he never wanted to be (even if his family liked to spoil him). Then he smirked, just noticing his cousin was there having a fistfight with his best friend.

"Mugiwara-ya" called Trafalgar.

"Yes, Torao?" asked the innocent boy. Growing up with two very strong and very overprotective older brothers allowed him to remain as naïve as a baby, even if he was strong enough to punch a hole through the wall.

"What are you planning?" questioned Kid, amused. "You can´t stand your cousin, you wouldn´t want him near you in any case."

"Just watch" smirked Law. "Do you want some sweets? My uncle gave me them, but I just want the chocolate. They are from Ryuugo."

"What the…" everyone in the bus prepared itself, knowing that Mugiwara plus Sugar equals disaster. Even Zoro took out one of his katanas to defend himself in case the vehicle exploded like a bomb.

"Yes, thanks!" and he went away, gorging down in sugar.

-In the camp-

"We finally arrived" announced Guy. Everything was ready for the show, even the schedule the new interns will have to follow. When he opened the door…

"Freedooooooooom!" screamed Luffy, running everywhere in a sugar high and crashing everything in his path. Getting down from the bus in a passive way was Trafalgar D. Water Law, munching a chocolate bar and looking at the mass destruction with a smile on his face. This was even better than the time he managed to go into a sugar rush as a kid and sliced everything with his Kikuko.

"This is how you make a disaster, D´s style" said the older raven taking another bite out of his sugary threat. "Now… do you want to get out of here as soon as possible?" the others nodded and their plan begin.

After cleaning up the mess made by Mugiwara, the camp´s guides reunite with their prisoners in the canteen. Luffy was still hyper and, to keep him still, he was tied up to the chair. Law was smiling a devious way, planning more for the future. He just hoped the stupid bakas he had for companions didn´t ruin it all. After making the presentations (which Law hated), they were told to do some silly tasks around the camp that will "teach them hard work and make them think about their mistakes". Yeah, not going to happen.

"You have what you need, Drake-ya?" the dinosaur fan nodded, he was ready to turn this place into a prehistoric garden. By his side, Hawkins was busy making voodoo dolls (his really worked, Drake could tell). Urouge had already sneaked Apoo in the tower where the sound system was and Bonney and Luffy were sneaked into the kitchens by Zoro.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because we still have time to catch your uncle´s private plain if we hurry out of here" asked Kid, manipulating the electric system to produce fireworks.

"Believe me, Eustass-ya, everything would be fine, trust me"

"Yeah…" he smirked in an even more psychotic way. "Let´s begin us too, do you want to go to the bathrooms with me now?"

"Sure thing…"

-The next day-

The staff woke up to a horrible sound, super loud music, courtesy of Scratchmen Apoo, the disk jokey that made windows broke. The long armed man was playing at the top of the tower, filling the place with his creations. Everybody else had a headache and felt the need to tear his ears off… everybody except the Supernova, that had earplugs.

"Step one, completed" smirked Law. "Want to come in?"

"Hell, yes" answered Kid, locking the guides out of their cabin and throwing Law into one of the beds. They were going to enjoy this.

While the couple was occupied defiling the place, the dino fan finished with his plan to turn different places of the camp in monuments to the prehistoric era. When he finished he followed Basil to a place where the blond threw the dolls into the ground. They observed them for some minutes until he got bored.

"Did you curse them or something?"

"Ants" the magician signaled the animals and how they begin to stink the dolls, causing a similar effect in their bigger counterparts. The red marks that begin to appear in their skins were the proof of the blond´s power.

"You know, sometimes you scare me" said Drake, sitting besides his boyfriend and hugging the other teen by the hips. "Your magic can be very creepy"

"Your love for dinosaurs too" answered the other. "And don´t tell me you don´t enjoy the voodoo dolls I made for our anniversary"

"Tell changed my definition of sex at distance"

In the meantime, one of the staff members managed to get to the kitchen. He searched for something that could be used as earplugs, but Bonney and Luffy have already eaten all the food and were screaming for more, so his head got worse. The D. also found another sugar pack that Law hid in that place last night (courtesy of his uncle, that have means to send him everything he wanted everywhere he was). The sugar high teen started running with at least three times more sugar than the day before.

"OHIwanttoplay! Aceneedstoseethis,it´sliketheforestweusedtoplayinwhenwewereyounger!" screamed and continued with his rant. By the end of the hour the staff was collapsed, unconscious and having nightmares with that group of kids. Law and Kid went out of the cabin fresh like lettuces and with new bite marks on them.

"Oh, guys, I think we lost Luffy" commented Zoro, signaling a highway. "Do you think we should go search for him?"

"No, he can go home alone and I wouldn´t want to be the bastard that tries to kidnap him in that state… if one wants" commented the other D and looked at his watch. "We need to go, that pink monstrosity my uncle calls a plain and I the flamingo should be leaving in a few hours. We still can catch it."

"I got some tickets for us for a magic show, so Basil…" said Drake, inviting the other. Hawkins enjoyed magic shows, so he went whit out saying anything more.

"There is an audition for me, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Apoo. The rest of them just went away, saying nothing.

-Extra-

Ace and Marco were having some hard sex, since the freckled man was still upset about his baby brother being sent to a camp in the middle of nowhere. His overprotective brother´s senses were ringing each time. And the prospect of seeing Luffy on tv was not making it better, what could they do to him in live tv?

"You are exaggerating, yoi" commented Marco. "You and Sabo. He is going to be alright"

"No, he needs us to protect him!" whined Ace, tears in his eyes. His boyfriend rolled his eyes, was he ever that protective with one of his thirteen younger brothers? he thought not. But they were nearly his age and not a magnet for trouble.

"You will see that…" they heard a bang on the kitchen door and ran downstairs half dressed, only to find Luffy there breathing difficultly as if he had just ran a marathon. He nearly felt down to the floor, only to be caught by his brother.

"Lu! What happened?!"

"I escaped, Ace" answered the teen, now out of his sugar rush. "I ran all the way here! Shishishishishi!" and he started snoring.

"What did I said to you yoi?" smirked Marco.

"That´s my little brother" answered Ace, smiling prideful and taking the kid upstairs to get some rest.

Do you want more histories like this? Maybe i could write more. Reviews!


End file.
